plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest Hits
|Zombie = }} Greatest Hits is the ninth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is unlocked after beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 20. Like all Endless Zones, the entire zone itself is more challenging than ordinary levels, as one may not know when a level will have three or four flags. Special feature *There will be at least two jams per level in this Endless Zone. Each jam changes after two or three waves of the zombies, and the first jam will start maximally after three first waves of zombies. **However, jams can repeat themselves (i.e. Metal runs for two waves, then changes to Metal which runs for another two waves). The instant a jam repeats itself it will spawn the zombie that reacts to it, usually in groups. *Depending on the specific jam, the amounts of spawned special zombies that reacts to it when it plays will increase greatly. This also means that any special zombie, including Hair Metal Gargantuar, can be the first zombie spawned, provided that there is a jam played when the level starts. **Jam-dependent zombies can still spawn when their jams are not playing, but when their jam does play it guarantees that they will spawn. Strategies This endless zone starts with a basic jam that lasts up to two waves before a random jam comes up, the other subsequent jams last up to three waves before it changes. Use powerful plants like Winter Melon and Coconut Cannon to kill zombies quickly before their jam pops up. Prioritize Phat Beets and Laser Beans. Pick their respective cards as early as you can. Magnet-shroom is also a priority especially in negating Punk Zombies as the level progresses. Hair Metal Gargantuars, Boombox Zombies, Breakdancer Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, Glitter Zombies, Arcade Zombies, and Punk Zombies are very dangerous in this Endless Zone especially if they are all present in a particular level. They can easily be very problematic and wreak havoc especially if the music suddenly shifts into metal, allowing Hair Metal Gargantuars to trim all defenses in one slam of their guitars. In addition, Greatest Hits is the nest equivalent to a Tiki Torch-er level filled with Octo Zombies, Surfer Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, Fisherman Zombies and along with "Low Tide" surprise attacks. Strategy by Pryp'yatMineralGamer * Suggested Plants: Lava Guava, Sun-shroom*, Bonk Choy, Winter Melon*, Hurrikale * Note: An * means this plant is essential for the setup. The strategy is simple. If Gargantuars appear, go to the Zen Garden and back until there are no Gargantuars. Aim on getting 4 Plant Food (or 5 if money-brought) by the final flag to feed the Sun-shrooms at the beginning. Plant your Winter Melon when you get enough sun. Through the level, get more sun to plant more Winter Melons. For early zombies, plant a Bonk Choy. Strategy by *'Suggested plants:' (for Hurrikale) *'Position of the plants:' **Plant Sun-shrooms and feed enough Plant Food on them to boost your sun. **Plant two Winter Melons like the position above, then two Sweet Potatoes. **If the early zombies are Hair Metal Gargantuars, immediately plant Infi-nut to stop his shockwave attack. Although Infi-nut is temporarily dead, it can still take all damage from the shockwaves, even if there are more than 10 shockwaves, protecting your plants behind. **Keep planting Banana Launchers and Infi-nuts. **Keep using Hurrikales to stop the instant-kill zombies, especially Hair Metal Gargantuars. Explainations *The main weakness of all special zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour is that they have very low health. Therefore, Winter Melons can take out all zombies easily. With the help of Banana Launcher and slow effect, there is absolutely no problem that destroys your defense. *Infi-nut is the greatest choice to stop Hair Metal Gargantuars, as when it is temporaily dead, it is immune to shockwave. Therefore, in dead form, it can take all shockwave attacks without being defeated completely. *Sweet Potato and Hurrikale combo are effective to stop Impunks and Hair Metal Gargantuars, especially in higher levels. However, try to act quickly and on time, or they will easily destroy your defense. Strategy by + (absorbs Gargantuar's sonic blast)|3=Final setup should look like: W W S* W I W W S* W I W W S* W I W W S* W I W W I W I (W= Winter Melon, S=Sun-shroom, *=tile turnip, I= Infi-nut) Explanation: Start by planting a Sun-shrooms and a Tile Turnip. Stall the first zombie for as long as possible then kill it with Ghost Pepper. Plant the second Tile Turnip, use Plant Food, then plant the third one. After you have three Tile Turnips, start planting Winter Melons, but focus more on the Infi-nuts just in case of a early metal jam. Once you have a column of Winter Melons, plant the fourth Tile Turnip. Stall Gargantuars and other zombies with Ghost Pepper and Hurrikale. Use Plant Food on the Infi-nut in the third column to deal with Imps. Once you have three rows of Winter Melons, you have basically won, and just use Ghost Pepper and Hurrikale to deal with any Gargantuar that gets too close.}} Gallery Trivia *When jams play, record scratches can sometimes be heard in the background, creating the impression that the jam is starting over, even though it does not do so. This is because of Greatest Hits's random jam order. *The Travel Log calls it "80s Danger Room," which is its internal name (eighties_dangerroom). *Temple of Bloom, Pyramid of Doom, La Brainsa Tarpits, Icebound Battleground, and Greatest Hits are the only Endless Zones where the first zombie that appears is not always the Basic Zombie variant of the respective world. In this case, the zombie that may appear is Impunk. **If the first zombie is an Impunk, it triggers the second wave of zombies immediately. *Before the 4.2 update, Thyme Warp could not be obtained in Greatest Hits. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears